Elect (Undertow)
The Elect '''are an advanced alien civilization that flooded the Earth by melting the polar icecaps. The Elect have spent millennia looking for a new world, after their homeworld was destroyed in the advent of a galactic war. The Elect are a massively religious species, driven by their divine destiny to find their race a new homeworld. Elect technology is incredibly advanced, allowing for space travel at FTL speeds and advanced laser-based weaponry. The Elect themselves are all equipped to fight underwater, their primary habitat. The Elect are an aquatic species, with fins and quills. As such, they are perfectly designed to survive the events of Undertow. '''Undertow Undertow is set underwater, where an aquatic alien race known as the Elect launches an attack on the polar ice caps, causing them to melt and flood the planet. Most of the human race is decimated in the destruction. The remaining humans band together to reclaim the planet back from the alien race. The Iron Marines, an elite group of underwater divers, are sent to combat the alien threat. Elsewhere Captain Nemo and his followers become enraged at the oceanic disturbances, joining the fight. With the city of Atlantis thawed by the melting of the ice caps the Atlanteans also become a threat, vowing to reclaim the planet and rule again. Military Infantry: Marines - The fastest and most agile of the four classes. Marines' primary weapon has a high rate of fire, but is relatively weak, as is their armor. While they are not the most effective class, they can be formidable once upgraded to level 3, due to their speed and quick weaponry. Recommended for players who are all about speed. Dragoons - A slightly slower class than Marines, their armor is tougher and weapons stronger. Their guns lack the range of others, but they do pack more of a punch. Dragoons are still considerably fast, and can hold their own well against powerful opponents; once upgraded, they are nearly invincible. Recommended for players who want a bit more speed than strength, while maintaining a good combination of both. Vehicles: Corsairs - The lightest vehicle class, they are somewhat similar to the Dragoons. Naturally, being vehicles grants Corsairs better armor protection as well as considerable offensive strength. They host a good amount of speed, and their light torpedoes have a particularly good rate of fire. Upgrades grant them better defensiveness and firepower; Corsairs are more on the "strength" side of the Dragoon equation. Recommended for players who prefer combat capabilities over high speed, but like a good mix of everything. Destroyers - The most powerful class available. Destroyers come in the form of large submersible vessels, and have very strong armor along with powerful explosive weaponry. However, they have the slowest movement speed and rate of fire. This makes accuracy crucial when playing, especially against others online. Despite this, the heavy ordnance offered by this class makes dealing with large groups of enemies while keeping a safe distance somewhat easy; they are practically impervious to attacks when upgraded. Recommended for players when clearing large groups of enemies or assaulting control points. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species Category:Enemy Species